far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity
The Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity is one of the many charitable organizations that coalesced following the dissolution of The Church of Humanity, Repentant. It aims to expand and connect educational efforts, libraries, publishers, and research efforts sectorwide (with a particular interest in matters of xenology), in an attempt to "refine the mind and educate humanity towards acceptance and unity." It is a founding stakeholder of SERAPH. History Formation The multistory Fakri Maajid Memorial Library is a famous landmark of the Cabina capital of Lux Gravare due to both its unique mix of Velan and alien-inspired architecture, and its extensive catalogue of xenological information. It was founded by the Repentant sect Stewards of Knowledge as their own autonomous project, but over the centuries expanded and developed an extensive network of alumni and donors. Following the dissolution of the Church of Humanity, Repentant (and loss of associated financial and institutional support), the library called upon these centuries of endowments and gifts of thankful visitors to keep itself afloat. However, looking at the tenuous state of various Repentant educational efforts sectorwide, following the demise of the church, the library's executive board decided to take more decisive steps than mere self-preservation. With the backing of the Stewards of Knowledge, it called upon its vast alumni network in search of solutions, with the result being the formation of the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity. In their initial press release they explained the aims of the new organization: Many of our visitors and alumni have gone on to maintain the libraries of Welcome and Outreach Centers throughout the sector, or, like the gentleman-scholars of the Omega Collective for Goodwill, to found their own networks of libraries, publishers, and reading rooms. With our new Foundation, we seek to not only renovate and further the mission of the Fakri Maajid Memorial Library here on Cabina, but also to support, connect, and expand many of these efforts sector-wide. As our friends the Stewards of Knowledge remind us, humanity’s hatred of the alien -- and of one another -- is a spiritual deficit stemming from lack of accurate knowledge and communication. The Maajid Memorial Foundation seeks to refine the mind and educate humanity towards acceptance and unity. The MMFEH’s list of donors and sponsors extended far beyond the short list of nobility, organizations, and corporations publicly available in their press release, but MMFEH refused to release details, declaring, “We believe that a proper charitable institution can only survive if it is able to assure its sponsors that their information will be treated with the utmost discretion." Details of the organization's supporters are now kept secure in restricted sections of the library, and MMFEH contracted with various individuals (many of them formerly from the CHR's Department of Special Circumstances) to increase both its physical and data security. Expansion The MMFEH rapidly began to hire individuals from, and in many cases absorb infrastructure and buildings from, various bureaucratic departments of the dissolved Church of Humanity, Repentant. It gained control over much of the infrastructure and personnel of the former Departments of Xenology and Culture, as well as many of the individuals and buildings associated with the educational outreach efforts of the former Department of Welfare. Additionally, many of the books and records collected and maintained by the Department of Theology also found their way into the hands of the MMFEH. However, at adamant request of various Repentant sects, the Foundation agreed to return most of these resources back over to their respective originating sects. Individuals from MMFEH's expanded Xenology branch, under the guidance of Professor Casslyn Mac Ruaidhrí, also began to lend their expertise to various planetary restoration efforts on Cabina. SERAPH Affiliation In response to continued unrest on Cabina after the CHR's dissolution, the MMFEH entered talks with other emergent Cabinan charities, and together these charities formed the "Coalition of Charities for a Calm Cabina" to coordinate various efforts. As part of this coalition and its negotiations, the MMFEH became a founding stakeholder of SERAPH. Initiatives In addition to the innumerable libraries, publishers, and reading rooms now associated with the organization across the sector, there are several specific locations and initiatives of special significance to the organization. Fakri Maajid Memorial Library The multistory Fakri Maajid Memorial Library is a famous landmark of the Cabina capital of Lux Gravare due to both its unique mix of Velan and alien-inspired architecture, and its extensive catalogue of xenological information. Shelves of paper books and data terminals line the multistory library, while patrons read quietly. It currently serves as the headquarters of the MMFEH, and has a restricted section devoted to secure documents. Pylopid Research Station Following the CHR's dissolution, SERAPH took over the former CHR Legal Embassy in Pylopid's deeps and immediately began a major renovation and expansion of the offices. The MMFEH established a branch office and research stations devoted to studying the alien flora and fauna of the planet, with intent to attract researchers from across the sector. More eccentric individuals still attempt to contact the rumored Taimder aliens, while others continue outreach to any scattered and more verifiable forms of alien life who have made the planet their home. Over a year of efforts, first by CHR lawyers and then by MMFEH legal experts, have resulted in two of the Deep clans agreeing to significant protections for aliens. In addition, there have been several remote "sanctuary zones" established in the Deep for various refugee aliens. Due to the local alien protections established, it is rumored that this planet has become an increasingly preferred exit point for the Vigil's Railroad. The MMFEH dismisses any such rumors as a slanderous exaggeration of the fact that it occasionally relocates aliens to Pylopid via fully approved and legal shipping paperwork. Teuthem PRISM's presence had left a strong element of the Students of God's Empire and Stewards of Knowledge on this planet, and a tradition of information-gathering, libraries, and broadcasting. After the CHR's collapse and PRISM's departure these groups quickly cooperated to sponsor, align with, and expand their efforts through MMFEH. Along with various fully libraries, presses, and broadcasting operations, it is rumored that there a number of sketchier black market presses, along with coordinated smuggling and temporary storage of interesting texts or relics from the North. SERAPH Outreach Centers The MMFEH entered a pitched battle with other emergent charities for control of CHR Welcome and Outreach Centers across the sector. In their contentious press release they declared: We seek to use our long experience and network of resources to shepherd these Centers toward what they were always meant to be: places of nurture for the mind and spirit, of education, and of outreach toward peaceful coexistence. Many of the centers are already staffed with librarians who are alumni from our training programs. Most of its collections are copies from our own, many even made here on Cabina before being shipped across the sector. No one is in a better place to preserve not just the buildings, and the services, but the soul of the Welcome and Outreach Centers. As a result of the various compromises signed during the founding of SERAPH, it now negotiates with the both other SERAPH entities and local and planetary governments to determine which Outreach Centers (or portions of each center) it will control. Psiball Team (Cabina Fever) Following the CHR's collapse, the MMFEH sought to become the new sponsors of the Cabina Fever Psiball team. The organization hoped to use it as an opportunity raise awareness of their efforts, attract more sponsors, and showcase Cabina's unique and coexistent situation with the Cah-Binn aliens. Ultimately, SERAPH as a whole became the team sponsors, with Cabina Cups Tea taking control of the future and maintenance of the Lux Gravare Stadium, and MMFEH providing the majority of the funding for the team's roster, management, maintenance, and transportation. Alien Emancipation Front (AEF) An egalitarian pro-alien lobbying group that works with the Maajid Memorial Foundation for the Education of Humanity to expand the rights of aliens across the sector. In spite of being a product of the revolution on Yakiyah, the AEF is presently publically outspoken against the illegal actions of the UPC and Yakiyahn Mandate supporting synthetics. The AEF lobbies for moderate reforms specifically targeted at improving the lives of the sector’s aliens and increasing alien-human communication, coexistence, and community. The three public missions of the Front are Political Lobbying, Aid in Scientific Research, and Teaching Respect for Alien Life. However, they are also significant movers with the MMFEH in Vigil's Railroad, especially regarding Pylopid. Mentions in the News * BREAKING NEWS: Famous Cabina Library Launches Educational Foundation (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Welcome Center Wars! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Psi-ball Team Seeks New Sponsor (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: New Serf Advocacy Association on Cabina (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Cah-Binn Cleaning Cabina Climate? (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Secret Meetings on Cabina! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Caffeine Conflict Concluded! (Twitter link) * BREAKING NEWS: Grand Gathering on Cabina? (Twitter link) * SERAPH Founding Press Release (Twitter link) Category:Cabina Category:SERAPH